kallenbearrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Blitzbear93
Here you go Blitz if we are to have new members we might as well get to know them better and them, us (aka vice versa). Hiya :"weird is just what boring people call awesome" Me (yup i said this so deal with it XD) Wwll im Blitzbear93 blitz for short to most (other) lazy people but you can call me just about anu thing...except Ann Marie unless you want an angry immortal daedra playing jump roow with your intestines (Sheogorath reference) I am a 21yr old female ,%40 weird %30 a bear %10 wood elf and %130a sloth (you do the math on that im too damn lazy) my faverite animals are bears (not the patheticly cute stuffed kind) and my Elderscrolls Race is a Bosmer/Wood Elf, like a wood elf i only eat meat i habe a strange affinity foe trees and animals and im rather annoying XD ,in terms of looks i do resemble one to, i have in RL pointy ears (not kidding) and lng brown hair that goes past my waist (which is a nightmare to maintain) i also have gren eyes like leaves. As youve likely guessed im Elderscrolls fan (really i hope youve guessed or maybe youre in the writting wiki...) and Kallenhaney14 and i are the two responsible for this skooma crazy wiki (skooma, want some? XD) on the subject ofthings crazy and nonsense, you may have allready die from all the many spelling and grammar blah blah errors ive made (and am continuing to make) on this page, in which case youre either one of two things dead or a zombie whos gonna keep reading this, if the choice is the second then horah! im very glad. Faverite Games (list is incompleate but my memory isnt that great at the moment,i also have all DLCsfor most of them,they are allconsole games) :The Elderscrolls -Morrowind ,Oblivion ,Skyrim :The Sims- pretty much all of them (actually pc as im not much a fan of the console ones) :Fallout- 3 ,New Vegas :Dragon Age- Origins (i have all of them but not as much a fan of 2) :Dragons Dogma (i have both standard and Dark Arisen) :Digimon World- 2000 :Tombi/Tomba-1,2 :Tekken- 3, Tag, Tag 2 :Mortal Kombat- Trilogy 1-3 :Saintsrow- 2, 4 :Halo- Aniversary :Assasins Creed- 2 ,Black Flag :Mass Effect- All of them (not 3s ending) :Jade Empire :SWKOTOR- 1 :Fable- 1,2,3 :Naughty Bear- (who doesnt love a bit of teddy bear violence?) :Harvest Moon- A New Beggining :Pokemon- pretty much all of them :Crash Bandicoot- 3 warped :Abes Odessey/Exodus (cant remember which one it is :p) :Pandemonium-1,2 :Alundra :Fire Emblem- (not aure which one it is) :Minecraft :Dinasty Warriors -6 Empires :Faery :Tomb Raider- 2,3,2013 Grammarpires You may have seen this written all over the place so i think i should explain what it means. Grammarpires are creatures created from the result of Grammarprism, like vampires Grammarpires fear the sun and have to feed, on what you ask? well bad grammar of course. you can tell a grammarpire by many signs :-they have really bad grammar :-they dont even notice grammar errors :-they probaly group together in grammarpire packs :-they fear thesun and spend most of their time in chat if someone you know fits all or any of these then youve either found a gamer XD or a Grammarpire in which case its to late to run youve already caught grammarprism off of them and will soon be typing grammatical error filed nonsense ,their is no known cure except to go out into the sun and get exercise...however it is unknown if thats a true cure as no grammarpire has returned to confirm it works XD The history and origins of the grammarpire are truly unknown ,while the name has only recently been confirmed (with me) they are belived to have existed for far longer,records claim they have existed aince man first began to write but no one was able to read the records to know for sure, in recent years grammarprism has spread rapidly with the development of the internet and wikia chats have become the main means of spreading grammarprism. Random Qoutes Often enough i dont have words to say what i wanna thankfully music does so here are some random qoutes i feel sometimes apply to life of video games most of these i listen to while gaming as my gaming sountracks ,i might randomly change or add to these at anytime so check back if you want. :"standing on a cliff face highest fall youll ever grace it scares me half to death" Bastille --this one applies to dangerous choices in general it plays alot. :"the night was all you had you run into the night from all youve had found yourself a path upon the ground you run into the night and cant be found"Bastille --suits any of my skyrim werewolves and vampires. :"now youve hit a wall ,my dear(x3) now youve hit a wall and youve hit it hard ,my dear(x2) oh dear"Bastile --this ones kinda well me i guess. :"it says ,home is where the heart is, but what a shame cause everyones heart doesnt beat the same"Greenday -- that whole CD reminds me of my highschool days mainly my english classes this song though used to play whenever i played Fallout 3 :"remember whatever it seems like forever ago ,the regrets are useless in my mind" Greenday --This one is my art class theme song :"and in the darkest night if my memory serves me right ill never turn back time forgetting you but not the time" Greenday, same song but this part holds a different memory of something else ,people ive forgoteen...well theyve forgoten me i suppose :P --- well thats all ill make you suffer through reading now get back to having lazy fun and feeding on 'dis bad gramma yo' XD :happy trails! Blitzbear93 Blitz' To Do List :Add emotes :Give Pics To Badges :Add pics BG :Get players :Remember to do shit (this was added by Kallenhaney14